Big Messes
by Vamp Misfit
Summary: Sam and Danny are arguing, this causes a strain on their friendship, will it end in anger or will they make up? Read and review :
1. Chapter 1

**Big messes**

_Sam and Danny's families have to stay at Tuckers but it doesn't help that Sam and Danny has had a fight and aren't talking and absolutely hate each over but a ghost crashed Sam's house and another one crashed Danny's but what will happen while they share time together will they become more distant or closer read to find out. I don't own Danny Phantom__L_

Tuckers PoV

"Danny, just leave me alone!" Sam shouted at Danny.

"Sam I'm just saying that I don't want you to get hurt…"

"Oh yeah so you shout at me and tell me to back off! So guess what? I'm backing off!" she had shouted at him before she stormed off.

"Huh, touchy isn't she?"

"Dude you did say it quite harsh and she was only trying to help" I told him

"By fighting my fights, sorry Tucker but I don't call that helping I call that getting in my way"

I just slowly followed him to his house they had been arguing about this for two weeks now and what's worse is they love each over but know they have no chance of getting together as long as they were fighting I had to fix it but how then an idea suddenly came to me.

"Err yeah Danny I have to go to the loo okay I'll be right back" I ran off saying

Danny's POV

I sat on my bed when Tucker had suddenly ran off what was wrong with him but then again he never had very good bladder control so I just let it off and went to sleep for a bit.

I woke up a couple of hours later and called Tucker to see if he had come back yet but there was no reply so I just took it that he had gone home so I decided to go out for a fly around town.

Sam's POV

"Get out right now!" I shouted to the cold air knowing a ghost was there.

"Aw come on Sammy don't you want to play?"

"Reveal yourself right now!" I paused and waited "Unless you're to scared"

"I'm never scared; actually I think you should get punished for saying that"

Danny's POV

Suddenly I herd a scream I zoomed off knowing who's scream it was straight away I knew even though I was mad at her I couldn't risk her getting hurt I would never forgive myself.

I reached Sam's house but it was all crumpled to the ground what had happened who would have done this then all my thoughts went when I saw Sam.

"Sam, are you okay?"

"Do I look Okay?" she paused "Well what you standing there for get this rock heap off me!"

"What do you say?" I asked teasing her.

"Danny, get this fucking off me otherwise your dead meat and after I'll feed you to Tucker how does that sound?"

"Aw come on Sam, where's your sense of fun gone?"

"It went when I got my legs crushed by heaps of rocks and I lost all control of them!"

So I just gave in and decided to help get the rocks off her luckily they weren't that heavy but she had some cuts and loads of bruises on her legs but she still couldn't move one of them when I had got them all off her.

"Ow! Ow!" she had cried as she tried to walk.

"Sam you're not getting anywhere you do know that don't you"

"I thought you weren't my friend, so why are you still talking to me?"

"I'm not but Sam your hurt we need to get you to the hospital"

"No I don't need to go"

"Fine at least come to mine so we can cover up them cuts"

She hesitated then nodded to agree to go quietly which would be nice. I decided to carry her If she walked we would never get there it would take us all year so I picked her up she looked mad and shocked at first but she had decided to let it past.

We got to mine but mine was in the same state as Sam's this was Fucking brills were the fuck was I going to stay and Sam then I thought of Tucker he had a loft we could stay at his.

I reached for my phone "Hey Tuck, listen mine and Sam's houses are totally trashed can our families stay at yours please?"

"Sure dude I got plenty of room"

"Thanks dude I owe you one"

He hung up and I put my phone away.

"Great I have to deal with you and your anger issues 24/7 now"

"Sam, I'm not that impressed with it myself, but it's all we've got"

She just huffed and limped away this was going to be a long day and for how long we have to stay at Tuckers for I knew it was going to be a night mare either way.

We reached Tuckers thank god for that at least I had a guy who could support me about her bad attitude.

"Hi dude right Danny you, Sam, Jazz and me are sleeping in the loft Sam's parents are sleeping in my room and…"

"Tucker my parents are on a business trip they're not here in another eight months"

"Okay Danny's parents will be sharing my room"

They all carried their bags to their rooms or to the loft with Danny and Sam giving each over evil glares

_Hope you enjoyed that story the next chapter will be quite a while because I'm going on vacation oohhh I love that word it's music to my ears any way please review_


	2. First Day

**First Day**

_Sam and Danny have a argument Sam's and Danny's houses have been destroyed and they need a place to stay and Tucker is all happy to welcome them, but how much trouble is this going to cause for the trio. Hope you like this story. I don't own Danny Phantom or Love again by cascada._

First day Sam's POV

I groaned feeling my body not wanting to get up but I had to get up otherwise the guys will end up waking me up and believe me when they wake you up your cold the whole day and your body aches for days also.

"Get up you lazy bastard,!" I shouted in Danny's ears while I kicked him.

"Okay! That was uncalled for!"

"Yeah I know! Now get up" I kicked him again.

He started to slowly crawl out of his sleeping bag yep we all had to sleep in sleeping bags. I can imagine my parents now 'our Samantha will not be sleeping in them cheap things it's outrageous' I started laughing to myself.

"What you laughing about eh?"

"None of your business"

"Are you going to go and get dressed then?" he asked me.

"Not in front of you I know that much you pervert"

"Hey I'm not a pervert"

"Oh yeah that explains all them pictures of Paulina in a bikini on your laptop and when I caught you and Tucker on that website" I smiled smartly remembering all of this well it has haunted in my thoughts for probably for the rest of eternity.,

"Shut up!"

"Aww is the baby throwing a paddy, because he's lost the argument?"

"Shut Up and you know I hate getting called a baby!"

"Yeah…That's…Why..I …said…it,…is…that…slow…enough…for..you…to…understand?" I said slowly.

"Stop taking the mick!"

"Who's going to make me?"

"Me obviously"

"Bring it"

He then attacked me well actually knocked me to the ground.

"Is that the best you can do Danny?"

"No! It just doesn't feel right fighting a girl"

"Well…" I then tossed him over onto his back so that im on him instead "That's going to be your downfall going easy on your opponent"

"Thanks for you're so called wise peace of knowledge"

"Well I'm smarter than you!" I said sticking my tongue out but then suddenly he flipped me over so I'm on the floor again but this time he accidentally let his head go to far forward and we ended up kissing.

It lasted for about five seconds until we herd a voice that separated us.

"Ew you guys get another room if your going to do that!"

"But Tucker weren't they arguing and didn't want anything to do with the other one"

"Yeah but they're obviously back together and now dating" Tucker started jumping and clapping like an absolute idiot and looked like a girl himself.

"Err Tucker three problems with that one is that me and Danny still hate each over second Danny is a klutz and ended up kissing me when we were fighting and three me and Danny are never going to go out with each over! Ever!"

I screamed in there faces before I stormed out of the room slamming the door and leaving the house I really didn't need people crowding around me I just wanted to be alone is that to much to ask for. Suddenly I found myself singing.

I'm so tired being here

_Suppressed by all my childish fears And if you have to leave I wish that you would just leave 'cause your presence still lingers here And it won't leave me alone These wounds won't seem to heal This pain is just too real There's just too much that time cannot erase chorus: When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears I held your hand through all of these years But you still have All of me You used to captivate me By your resonating light Now I'm bound by the life you left behind Your face it haunts My once pleasant dreams Your voice it chased away All the sanity in me These wounds won't seem to heal This pain is just too real There's just too much that time cannot erase chorus I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone But though you're still with me I've been alone all along chorus_

"Okay, That was weird" I sighed and kept on walking but little did I know was that someone was following me and things was going to get worse for me.

Okay hope you enjoyed this! I don't own this song called love again by cascada and I don't own Danny Phantom unfortunately


End file.
